Angel
by Yumi Subaku
Summary: Sam was running from something she can't remember. She forgets it all but her name and somehow, she ended up at his door, broken. Freddie takes her in, with no questions asked. He wanted to protect her, and she wants to look in the mirror and recognize the face behind it. She was an angel that fallen, and he was her savior. Stories better I swear! (: please read and review!


**Hey everyone! Here i am trying to try out my rusty skills with a Seddie fanfic, which i might say is way out of character and original but please read and review before judging (:**

**without futherado! i give you Angel(:**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Dan.. i dont own the show because if i did, it wouldnt have ended ):**

He couldn't process it. Somehow every time he played the events in his mind, nothing made sense. The same happened to her. She couldn't remember anything that he threw at her. She didn't even remember how she even ended up at his apartment door. All she knew that she could remember was the rain and she as running. All he could remember was the thud outside his apartment door and a broken girl appeared. Her hair was clung to her face. Her clothes were soaked due to the storm outside. He didn't know what to do before quickly kneeling before the girl and checking her breathing. His mind raced over the medical training his mother gave him before she left for a year to Vermont. He never met the girl and he didn't know why she was here. Her face was peaceful in his eyes and almost like an angel from what he remembered. He quickly looked both ways in the hall before lifting her body and taking her into his room. He quickly shook his head at the memory before staring at the island top in front of him, still puzzled over the girl that showed up in the matter of events from his hell whole world. He sighed and checked up on the fragile girl that lied on his bed, not knowing that she had long woken up. She stared at sheets in front of her and the at clothes that hung loosely on her fragile body. She sat up slowly and felt a pain in her back. On instinct, she reached over and gently rubbed it before letting her hand go limp. She gazed around her at the room. The room was spotless with red dresser drawers and a crispy white blanket she drew close her body, the blanket resting on her tender shoulders. The boy looked at the girl through the door and clenched the cup in his hand, reminding himself that there was an object present in his hands. He quickly knocked gently on the door and stepped inside. The girl looked at the boy with big blue deer like eyes. He placed the cup onto the dresser beside the bed and retreated to the door. The girl's heart pounded frantically before she could manage to calm down. She looked at the cup, wondering if she should drink it.

"It's warm milk with honey. I wasn't sure whether you liked coffee or not, so I made something soothing," he said. His husky voice rang in her ears slightly before looking up at him, a little startled he talked to her. He looked awkwardly at his feet before closing the door. The girl heard his footsteps retreating as she gently picked the mug up and sipped the warm drink. She didn't know how she was going to manage the words out when she was going to speak to him. She was petrified. The girl stood up gently and placed the mug gently on the desk. She walked around the room and opened the door to the right of her realizing that it was a bathroom. She turned to close the door before noticing a full length mirror behind the door. She raised her hand to see the unfamiliar girl in front of the mirror. She touched the bruise on her shoulder and gently ran her hand to the cheek. She stared at herself, the golden curls a little disheveled from the sleep, the rosy cheeks on the golden skin, the blue crystal eyes that stared back at her, and the pink full lips. She quickly dropped her hand before throwing the door open and colliding with the mysterious boy from earlier. They stared at each other, blue meeting brown. His eyes were gentle and full of concern while hers were filled with fear. He gently brushed the golden hair that brushed her face and quickly dropping his hand, not knowing about the actions that possessed him. She blushed before stepping away and staring at him awkwardly. The boy felt a strange protective aura over come his senses when she started to fidget at the shirt borrowed. He shook the thought off before rubbing his arm and introducing his self.

"My name's Freddie, Freddie Benson," he breathed out. She stared at him, realizing she didn't know her own name, but knew it might come later.

"Do you know yours?" he asked. She shook her head no before feeling her head throb at the movement. He scratched his head before suddenly realizing how much harder this was going to be.

"Come on, let's go to the living room," he mumbled and guided the girl down the hall to another spotless room. His touches were like feathers gently touching her arm as he pulled out his phone and dialed his mother. She stared off at the big black box in front of her and looked at the boy on the phone, the boy named Freddie. Freddie looked at the girl as she reached forward to the remote before starting to channel surf.

"Yes mom, I don't know her personally, but she just showed up at the door, passed out." His mother sighed before rubbing her forehead and knowing her son was a good boy. He always helped whoever was in need and no one returned that favor.

"Treat her well Fredward Benson. She might be at a critical stage right now. I have to go, I'll talk to you soon," she said before sending her blessing for the girl to stay. He stared at the cell phone as he expected his mother to be outraged instead of accepting, especially after his father died.

_What if she has amnesia?_ he thought to himself. He quickly looked at the girl who had silently settled on watching The Grinch. She felt eyes on her and met Freddie's eyes. She blushed and quickly looked down at the floor. She thought hard, hoping to remember her name.

"Do you know your name?" he asked her again quietly. Surprisingly enough, she did. She remembered. She nodded before fidgeting at the lent shirt. He nodded and sighed in relief at the slight progress made since she pushed herself to remember. It would've been a lot harder if she didn't.

"Can you tell me?" She felt her vocal cords tighten as she tried to sound out her name. She quietly cleared her throat and tried to concentrate on the sound of her name.

"S-samantha," she stuttered out. She remembered her first name but not her last. He nodded before walking to the kitchen and pulling out eggs. She stared at his back, slightly embarrassed by the stuttering. Her voice were like tiny bells that rang in his ear even after she said her name.

Samantha.

It was a beautiful name that fit a beautiful girl. He quickly cooked the eggs to keep his mind busy from the girl in the living room. She shifted in her seat before building up the courage to ask the question eating away at her mind.

"Freddie?" she whispered aloud. He turned towards Samantha before setting the plate on the island.

"Yes?" he responded. She felt her courage starting to slip before sucking in a breath and asking him.

"How long can I stay?" He looked at her angelic eyes and was baffled by her question. Surely his mother gave him her blessing for the girl to stay. He tried to word his response before he finally replied.

"As long as you need." She felt a tug at her heart before Freddie invited her to the table for breakfast.

Samantha tugged at the shirt Freddie had given her for the time being until the got her some clothes. Her hair was air dried and cascading down her back with light waves and curls. She drew the strings to the sweats a bit tighter before slipping on her wet shoes from last night, after Freddie apologized over and over. She quickly met up with Freddie as he grabbed the keys to his car and walked out the hotel. They drove to the mall and led Samantha to the clothing store. He told her to go out and be free, "but not to free and crazy with the credit card." She scanned at the aisles as she placed items of clothing into Freddie's hands and walking to the undergarments section. She blushed as she picked out a couple of undergarments and held on to them. Freddie blushed as well for this wasn't shopping with his mother. This was shopping for a girl he rescued. He stared at her and wanted to make small talk towards the girl, after all, they were gonna spend a lot of time together. He looked down at her as she looked at yet another long sleeved shirt.

"Aren't you gonna pick short sleeves?" he asked. Samantha shook her head. Short sleeves were out of her comfort zone for now. She saw Freddie place a couple of short sleeve shirts.

"I don't want those." She reached to place them back before Freddie stopped her.

"I'll put two in and leave the rest out on one condition," he proposed. She looked at his brown eyes and couldn't tell what she saw in his eyes. She nodded for him to continue.

"I want to see you smile."

"Then you might as well keep the shirts in," she mumbled. He quickly caught up to her as she walked away.

"Come on, one. I swear, I'll put them back," he pleaded. He was curious to see this broken girl try to get some ray of sun in her. He started to crack jokes and glanced as the girl tried desperately to hide her smile. She didn't want to smile, yet at the same time, she did. He told another awful joke before she finally cracked a smile when she thought he wasn't looking. Freddie's breath caught as he stared at the small smile that she displayed. He was mesmorized like he was in the Galaxy Wars convention when the new ray shooting lazer gun came out and limited silver addition. It was rare, and he found himself wanting to see more of it.

**Hey again guys! I know it's a little fast paced about it but! its worth it for the huuuge master plan I have(: yall just wait and see.**

**Until next time(:**

**Drop your beautiful reviews(:**


End file.
